3 little words
by 33andobsessed
Summary: This is my first song fic. Inuyasha tries to tell Kagome 3 little words. Can he do it?


Glory of Love

* * *

_A/N: This is my very first song fiction. I heard this song on the radio the other day and was surprised how well it told the story of Inuyasha and Kagome. I do not own Inuyasha, and the lyrics belong to Peter Cetera_

"So why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Inuyasha gave Miroku a half-hearted glare.

"Don't you think I want to tell her?" He sighed and put his head down on his arms as they rested on the edge of the well. "I just can't seem to find the right words."

Miroku chuckled. "I understand, after all names such as bitch or wench can hardly be considered terms of endearment." Inuyasha's ears flattened in embarrassment. The monk took pity on him. "Look, just go to Kagome and simply tell her 'I love you'. Just 3 little words."

Inuyasha sighed again and stood to his feet. "Okay, fine. I will go talk to Kagome." Miroku gave him an encouraging smile.

"I know that you can do it Inuyasha." The hanyou gave him a weak smile before leaping into the well. A flash of blue light indicated that Inuyasha had been transported into the future.

"Do you really think he'll do it this time?" The monk turned to see Sango step out of the forest where she had observed the conversation.

"I believe so. Hopefully, Lady Kagome will be able to say those same 3 little words back." Miroku glanced once more at the well before taking Sango's hand; walking with her back to the village.

* * *

Inuyasha leapt out of the well and opened the door. Taking a sniff, he realized that Kagome was not home, 'probably at school', but Mrs. Higurashi and Souta were in the house. Walking up to the door, Inuyasha opened it and went inside. Kagome's mother poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Good morning Inuyasha. I didn't expect you today. Is everything okay?" Her eyes grew concerned as she took in the hanyou's disheveled appearance.

"Feh! Of course everything is okay. Why wouldn't it be?" Inuyasha gave the woman an irritated glare. Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently.

"If you say so, dear. Kagome is at school, but Souta is home sick with the chicken pox." She laughed at the quizzical look in Inuyasha's face. "It is a rash that children get that is very itchy. I am keeping him home until the rash heals."

"Hey mom, wheres…" Souta came running down the stairs. He stopped as he caught sight of Inuyasha and his mother. "Hey Inuyasha! I am glad you're here! You can keep me company until sis gets home." Souta smiled up at his hero; scratching his arm.

"Souta, don't scratch them. The cream is sitting on the counter in the bathroom."

"Thanks mom! I'll be right back Inuyasha," Souta called out as he ran back up the stairs. Inuyasha sighed and looked at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Will you stay until Kagome gets home? You can watch movies with Souta." Inuyasha nodded and sat himself on the couch. He had only seen a couple of movies with Kagome, but he enjoyed them. Maybe they would help get his mind off of the upcoming conversation.

Kagome's mother walked over and put a hand to his shoulder. She smiled when Inuyasha lifted his eyes to hers. "If it is any consolation, I know that Kagome feels the same way you do about her."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor. Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly. "I am a mother and I can tell that something has been bothering you. I assumed that it was the same thing that has been bothering Kagome. If I can help in any way, just let me know, okay?" Inuyasha nodded as Souta came bounding down the stairs to put in the first movie.

Shortly after lunch, Inuyasha and Souta were watching a second movie. Inuyasha was only half paying attention when the words to a song caught his attention. Sitting upright, he had Souta rewind slightly so he could hear all of the words. "That's it!" he exclaimed and ran to find Kagome's mother.

When Mrs. Higurashi heard Inuyasha's idea, she smiled. "I believe that I have a copy of that song on tape." She quickly turned to the bookcase and searched for the cassette. Inuyasha watched as she sorted through several cases, before pulling out one tape and handing it to him. "Here it is. Let's go set it up so that it is ready to play." Inuyasha allowed a small smile to spread across his face. Maybe he could finally tell Kagome how he felt by using this song.

Soon, Inuyasha could smell Kagome coming up the shrine steps. The little stereo with the tape was sitting beneath the God Tree. He waited nervously for Kagome to appear.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I was going to come back in the morning. Is everything okay?" Kagome asked, surprise and concern coloring her voice.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to see you." Inuyasha had a hard time meeting her eyes; a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Kagome saw that he seemed nervous about something.

"Kagome, please come and sit with me." Inuyasha held out his hand to her. She looked at him for a moment and then put her hand in his; sporting a blush to match his. Inuyasha led her over to the God Tree and settled her on a bench.

"Kagome, I know that I am not the greatest when it comes to expressing my feelings; I never have been very good with words." He looked at her from under his bangs. "I was watching movies with your brother, waiting for you to come home, when I heard a song that said everything that I wanted to tell you. I would like you to listen to it with me." He looked at her for permission before pressing the play button. Kagome sat with curiosity written across her face as the song began to play.

_Tonight it's very clear_

_As we're both lying here_

_There's so many things I want to say_

_I will always love you_

_I would never leave you alone_

Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome, watching her face closely. She closed her eyes to better concentrate on the words.

_Sometimes I just forget_

_Say things I might regret_

_It breaks my heart to see you crying_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

Without opening her eyes, Kagome reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

_You'll keep me standing tall_

_You'll help me through it all_

_I'm always strong when you're beside me_

_I have always needed you_

_I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_Just like a knight in shining armor_

_From a long time ago_

_Just in time I will save the day_

_Take you to my castle far away_

Inuyasha watched as a single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. His ears flattened, 'She hates it. She doesn't feel the same way.' He turned his head from her and tried to stand up, but Kagome held fast to his hand.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_

_We're gonna live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love_

Kagome opened her eyes as the song finished. Inuyasha stood, his ears flat against his head. Kagome smiled tenderly and tugged gently on the hand she still held. "Inuyasha," he sat back down, refusing to look at her. "Inuyasha, did you really mean what you said about this song?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes I did. I am sorry, Kagome, but I had to tell you that I love you." Inuyasha tried once again to stand. "I will leave you now."

Kagome stood up with him, putting a hand to Inuyasha's chin and turned his head until she could see his eyes. "Inuyasha, I have waited so long to hear those 3 little words from you. I too have had a hard time telling you how I feel about you." Inuyasha watched as Kagome lifted her hand to cup the side of his face. "I love you too."


End file.
